Tricks to Pain
by Pheonixheart
Summary: After Roxas gets a minor injury playing a prank with Demyx on Xigbar. Axel gets upset seeking revenge ending up in worse shape than he intened. Shoneneai, language, injuries and blood.


"Hey, would you stop shooting me." Demyx ran off down the hall closely fallowed by Roxas who was cursing.

"Why did I listen to…? Hey watch it!" Roxas dunked as a bullet speed past his head. Demyx grinned turning the corner, stopping long enough to pull out the eye patch Xigbar usually wore over his left right eye. The smaller blonde laughed as a portal opened up in front of them. They spun around quickly to run but were caught by there hoods.

"Nuh, uh you two bozos I want my patch back if you don't mind squirt." Roxas looked up feeling a soft nudge in his side. He looked up, seeing Demyx give him a quick wink passing him the eye-patch, mouthing "on three". "Come on you two give it here and I may let not give you any fatal injuries."

"One, two, three." Roxas felt someone push him out of Xigbar's grip. He glanced at the two for a second before he took off thanks to a flood off water filling the hall way. Roxas shoved the patch in his pocket as he turned another corner running into the older blonde.

"You idiot. Xigbar's going to kill us."

"Demyx get back here!" The older blonde snickered opening a portal pulling him in before the bullets reached them. It opened out into Demyx room.

"Okay last time I go along with your pranks on Xig." The smaller blonde sat down on the blue couch glaring slightly.

"Where is it?" Demyx jumped off his bed looking victorious.

"What? Oh, yeah here you can have it Captain Water" He tossed the Demyx the eye patch; who just tossed it on the bed grinning.

"Got to admit though it was fun," He laughed falling backwards on to the bed. "Next time we should take Axel's hair gel." Roxas snickered getting up.

"Yeah well as long as I don't get a bullet hole in my head for this."

"Come on he wouldn't really kill you, mane maybe but not kill." Roxas rolled his eyes leaving quickly before Demyx started making some since. He ran towards his room, in case Xigbar still thought Demyx didn't have it. With a deep sigh he slowed down getting to his door.

"Roxas," He froze, turning slowly to see Xigbar glaring at him twirling his guns. "I can be reasonable but I wont be made a game thanks to you and mullet man. I don't have a problem sending anyone to the infirmary along the way."

"I don't have it any more. Demyx has it now, honest." Xigbar started to leave just as Roxas relaxed and turned to leave he heard gun shoots. He jumped up running off into his room slamming it shut behind him.

"That's for helping Dem." He peaked out to see the older member portal off. Roxas laidback onto his bed thinking he made it free; it all changed when he felt a sharp pain run across his shoulder blade.

"I hate that guy. I effing swear." He yanked off his coat and the tank top he wore under it. Groaning he got under the bed to grab the first aid kip; he had to keep one after an accident Axel had caused. He jumped back on his bed and after a while, and some difficulty, the wound was wrapped up nicely; you never had to fuse over the minor cuts it only mad the healing time longer.

"Hey, Roxy you in there?" that was quickly followed by Axel coming in, closing the door softly. He titled his head seeing the blonde's feet kicking from under the bed. "Um did I miss a memo or something?" Roxas glanced over towards the door seeing a pair of boots tapping at him.

"I… I had to get the first aid kit." Roxas crawled out from under the bed smiling wiping the dust off his pants. Axel choked picking up the blonde's shirt giving it consideration.

"Seriously, am I forgetting something?" He smirked as Roxas went to grab back the shirt. "I must have forgotten something very important." He went to kiss him only to meet a hand. Huffing he tossed him the shirt.

"Like I said I needed to put away the first aid kit. You caught me before I could finish changing back."

"I can help you." Roxas glared messing with his shirt. Axel sat on the bed mumbling, watching as Roxas pulled his shirt over his head laughing.

"You helping will only end in with me in nothing." Quickly he tried to pull it down to hide the wrappings.

"Not u… Roxy what's that?" Roxas hurriedly pulled his shirt down grabbing his coat off of the bed, ignoring the red head. "I said," he pulled Roxas onto his lap. "What was that? A nicotine patch?" Roxas kicked as Axel pushed the shirt up to where he'd seen the Roxas's 'nicotine patch'. He sighed pressing on it softly triggering Roxas to jerk away. "Rox?"

The blonde glared trying to pull his shirt back down with some trouble. "It is small don't go and get yourself worked up over it."

Axel pushed on it a little harder. "It hurts and it's not small, covers your shoulder. What hit you?" Roxas looked at the floor wincing.

"Demyx and I where play… No way, you'll over react again. I'm not ..." On cue Axel applied more pressure to the small wound; slowly the air in the room was growing hotter. "Axel, p-please stop. It hurts." The blonde winced giving the floor the glare he meant for the red head.

"I know other ways to make you talk Rox so unless you want me to us them, I'd just tell me what happened." Roxas would have to the floor if Axel didn't keep a good grip on him. Axel applied another small round of pressure causing Roxas to wince, and finally breaking down.

"Demyx and I stole Xigbar's eye patch and after we stopped running I came here. The jerk still shot me; happy now?" Axel shook his head picking the blonde up and setting him back down on the bed glaring. Roxas pulled his shirt down hurriedly.

"I will be soon." He played with some fire in his hand leaving the room. Before it hit him, Axel had portaled off. Roxas scrabbled off the bed and ran after him.

"Who is it?"

"Axel."

"I don't want to talk to a pyromaniac." Axel touched the door with in seconds it was smoldering ash on the floor. "Idiot; want me to kill you?"

Axel played with the fire in his hand as Xigbar threw his book to the wall grabbing his gun off the messy floor. "I see you got your eye patch back."

Xigbar laughed raising his gun. "Yeah, so you heard about the blonde morons huh?"

Axel shrugged "I thought you liked Dem, must be a joke right?" Xigbar raised his eye brow seeing that the red head wasn't just being his usual smart ass self.

"Kid, you're on thin ice now, say one more thing I'll make you Swiss cheese's little friend." Xigbar leaned on his gun waiting for a reply

Axel glared turning the fire slowly. "Why in the hell did you shoot Roxas?" the fire spun into his charkarms only getting Xigbar to damage the Castle even more.

"I'm warning you pyro. You should stay out of the kids' tricks."

"Oh you're so freaking scary." He spun the charkarms. Xigbar shook his head and shoot at him. When the smoke cleared Axel was flaming spinning the disks a ready.

"Stop talking tough kid it hasn't worked with me since I was like five." Xigbar smirked as bullets filled the corridor. After a while Axel ceased cursing and once the shower of bullets stopped Axel was smoking holding his bleeding arm. "Word of advice act before your opponent gives you a bit of edge." He snickered as a portal opened up as a hand drug Axel in. It opened up to the red heads room where Roxas slammed the door as Axel paced the room mumbling to the floor.

"Sit down." Roxas glared pulling a first aid kit from one of Axel's dresser drawer shoving it closed.

"Why did you come I could've…"

"Sit down before I walk out of here and never come back. Oh and don't think I won't you fucking idiot." Axel eyes widened with a huff he sat on the bed glaring at his head board. "Take off your coat."

"It's nothing." Roxas smacked him upside the head.

Axel jumped up and rubber his head tenderly where Roxas hand had hit. "OW…damn!

What was that for?"

"You're bleeding and you made a fuss over my little cut. You could've died you stupid idiot. Take it off." Axel had taken off his coat and undershirt quickly before Roxas had finished. Any other day, absolutely any other day, he'd be thrilled to be told that but not with the blonde's current attitude.

His back was bleeding from various cuts but it was mostly bruised badly. "I would've handled; OW! Damn that hurts!" Roxas shrugged taking out the alcohol and applied it to the cuts harshly. "OW, fuck Roxas could you easy up just a bit!" The blonde shook his head and bandaged his back expertly; having to do it once or twice, but he made it as painful as possible anyway. Axel jerked back as the last bandage was placed onto his back. "I swear Rox..."

"Turn around for I can do your chest!"

"No effing way after what you did." Roxas rolled his eyes setting the alcohol and warps back down in the box tapping his foot tensely.

"Fine then… Can I kiss my hero at least?" He looked at Axel with his blue eyes getting a nod he straddled the red heads lap causing both to blush. Slowly he began to nuzzle and kiss Axel's neck.

"R-Roxas?" The blonde rolled his eyes and kissed Axel deeply getting him to shut up immediately. Slowly he reached behind the red head's back grabbing the alcohol and cloths. He continued to kiss him as he applied some alcohol to the nearest cut making Axel bit his lip hard when he jerked back. Roxas did the chest the same, making it just as painful.

"I know you better than you think huh?" He grabbed the bandages; placing them over the bleeding cuts forcefully. After one more wince; Roxas got off with a light kiss storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Axel sat there stunned. Cursing he recapped the alcohol bottle tossing it over his shoulder into the box where it burst into flames.

"Damn!" He didn't give it a second glance as he ran out to go find Roxas. "Roxy come on open up." He knocked on the door again this time a little louder. The door swung open slowly. "Roxas?" He walked over to see blonde hair sticking out from beneath the covers. "You've never been much of a hider."

Roxas huffed, turning over onto his shoulder ignoring the pain and the red head that was bugging him. "I think your rooms down the hall unless I'm mistaken, besides I let you find me."

Axel smiled, pulling down the blanket. "Sure you did. Roxy I want to…"

"I don't want to hear it Axel! Damnit you need to think before you act. Xigbar could have killed you… think how I would feel if you… if you did!"

"We can't feel remember."

Roxas sat up looking at him in disbelief. "Shut up! That's a lie we both know that all too well."

Axel nodded looking down at his hands. "I'm only kidding. You know I care for you."

"I swear all this worrying about me will be the death of you! I hate you some times. Why do you do this to me! Maybe we should just end this before your feelings kill you." Roxas looked at the wall saddened.

Axel shook his head looking at him as if he'd gone insane. "Rox, you can't believe that crack can, you?"

Roxas looked at his toes; laying his head on Axel's shoulder cautiously. "I know your impulses hurt you, and you care too much."

Axel shook his head smiling softly. "It's because I care that I worry so much. I love you Roxy I won't lie to you." He pulled Roxas into a small kiss; tears grew in the others eyes as he wrapped his arms around the Axel's neck easing him self closer wary of the multiple cuts and bruises. Axel pulled away brushing hair out of the blonde's eyes. "Roxy, I love you with all of my, none existent heart, got it memorized?" Roxas buried his head in the others chest crying softly. "Aw, come on stop crying it's just the truth. Didn't any one ever tell you the truth hurts?" Roxas laughed weakly wiping his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the red head. Axel laughed and kissed his red cheek.

"You missed." Axel tilted his head getting the message when Roxas kissed his lips softly running his fingers through the red spikes. He pulled away so there lips barely brushed. "Please try and give thinking a go, instead of just your raw wolven behavior." Axel nuzzled against the others neck gently, biting a bit above his collar bone. "D-don't get side tracked."

Axel huffed pulling away a bit. "It's not my fault your so damn molest-able is it? Besides I know you love my wolf… hey then that means you're my prey huh?"

Roxas eyes widened along with his deepening blush. "A-Axel!" The red head snickered and bit his lip gently, only to get pushed back sometime later. "You're getting distracted again."

The red head hit the others forehead softly. "I have no such knowledge of me being distracted it's you, how can you think at a time like this?" He gave a wolfish grin toying with the blonde's coat zipper.

Roxas held his sudden desire to smack him upside the head, no matter how fun he knew it'd be. "Are we going to make out or not?"

Axel eyes widened and smirked tackling him back wards onto the bed. "Of…Damn. It can wait for a moment." Axel kissed the blonde deeply, only to get pushed back.

Roxas looked at him for a while carefully. "Axe, what is…?" The smell of smoke filled the room. Roxas smacked the other over the head pushing him off, giving him a warning look. "Axel this has you written all over it."

The other frowned, sitting on his knees. "I can explain and," He got to his feet after almost being hit again, but stopped mid step. "I would like to continue this and I'll explain everything after I put out the fucking fire." He mumbled the last few words hitting the door as he went by.

Roxas looked down the hall to see smoke billowing out from underneath where the pyros door was. "What fire?"

Axel stopped, turning in place giving him a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I got a little… and then… so fire." He mumbled most of what Roxas took to be the explanation. After a moment he ran off down the hall cursing. Roxas crawled back under his bed pulling out the first aid kit.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw flames "Axel! Obviously, that's not working!" He sighed and ran after him laughing at the pyros attempts to put out what ever was on fire.

"Hey what in the heck happened here?" Demyx looked down at Roxas who was in a laughing fit. Roxas pointed to the fire setting the kit down. "Uh sure." Roxas was glad the water lover understood what he meant. Soon another flood of water filled the room. After a while it dwindled out. Axel looked at both of the blonde's, shaking like a wet dog.

"I'm just gonna…" He pointed down the hall to the blonde's room cursing. "Let's not mention this Demyx." Both blonde's nodded holding in there laughter as best as they could. Roxas gave the other a quick wink as he grabbed the kit chasing after the bad mouthing red head, leaving Demyx roaring with laughter in the hallway.


End file.
